Crash
by Alphabet Face
Summary: A ghost from Jim's past comes back to haunt him, will Spock save him from his nightmare-turned reality? Or will Jim perish in the process?


A/N: Yay! Another Jim/Spock story. This isn't related to Severed Ties Universe. Something completely separate.

Description: A ghost from Jim's past comes back to haunt him, will Spock save him from his nightmare-turned reality?

Disclaimer: Don't own sadly

Warnings: Um male/male, don't want to give it away, so yeah. _______________________________________________________________________

Ghost Town

Jim downed another shot and swallowed with a shake of his head, humming a familiar tune with a rueful grin on his lips.

His first officer had his arms crossed over his chest his eyes showing disdain against his captain's actions, but only his eyes.

Jim leered at the Vulcan and pulled him closer by the waist. "Can't leave me hanging." he mumbled against the skin of Spock's neck, licking and kissing rather obscenely, he could feel the rush of heat and smirked against the creamy, green tinted skin.

"I will leave if you do not cease your actions." Spock hummed back, trying to repress a shudder as Jim looked up, blue eyes confused and slightly angered. He pushed Spock away and poured himself another shot.

The blonde haired male grumbled as he swallowed hard, the burning feeling already gone after the first few and giving way to just numbness.

Good.

That's what he was looking for. Anything to numb the pain.

"Fine, be that way." he pouted like an insolent child and sulked, although he was already sulking. As if he needed another reason to hate this day.

He pushed away from the bar, stool scraping against the floor and he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd to get to the bathroom.

Except he never got to the bathroom as he was pulled by the front of his civilian shirt and staring into mean brown eyes.

He scowled back and puffed up his chest, hands already balling into fists.

Spock saw the punch coming and somehow was rooted to his seat. Even if the person that was attacking hit his _T'hy'la _first.

Jim should not be drinking in excess and looking for trouble. Although he did realize he did somehow need to pull the man away if for any other reason that he was a starship captain.

With a small huff he walked over, watching as Jim was splayed on the floor, a bloody fist hitting him square in the face. Spock easily twisted the heathen's arm behind his back, bending at an unusual and slightly uncomfortable angle if the shout of expletives was anything to go by.

He dropped the guy to the floor with the squeeze of his fingers on the man's shoulder, the Vulcan nerve pinch a sight to behold to the patrons, but something that required not much exertion on Spock's part.

He bodily hauled Jim to his feet and pulled him out the back door, tossing a credit wafer to their busty waitress with small antennae and purple coloring.

Once Jim was out in the fresh air he stared at the ground and Spock removed himself from the blue eyed male. His emotions were too strong. So many brewing inside it was hard to breath himself.

Jim was so troubled and upset.

That still gave him no reason to act the way he did.

Jim crossed his arms and sucked up the blood and snot before spitting. "I didn't need your help." he grumbled as he looked at the sidewalk.

The Vulcan stepped forward and grasped Jim's chin in his strong, long fingers. He was in the blonde's personal space. "You expect me to leave you bleeding on the floor?" he asked with the raise of a brow and his body humming with anger that he quelled with mantras from Surak's teachings.

"What if I wanted to?" Jim spat, eyes fixed on a crack in the sidewalk.

"Look at me James." Spock responded, ice crystals seeping into his neutral tone. "I would never allow that," He added once Jim's blue _blue_ eyes met his own deep browns.

Jim for a fleeting moment looked pained. Not physically despite his injuries and Spock's grasp but his heart was going to burst and shatter if he didn't reveal what lay inside.

With a small breath, Spock pulled Jim close to his frame, hands tracing his cheekbones before they were replaced with his lips, the heat soothing Jim's cuts.

The captain breathed heavily and gasped from the change of conversation, lips speaking with gestures rather than words of frustration and anger. "What is ailing you _T'hy'la_? Allow me to-"

"Not tonight Spock. I-not tonight. Give me some time please? I'll beam back up after I take a walk, but I need to think some things over."

Spock gave a short nod and started to spin on his heel to walk away but was grabbed onto by Jim again, clasping his arm tighter than a vice and kissing him on the lips soundly gasping and pulling him closer. "It-it's not you." he murmured against Spock's lips and nuzzles them with his own. "Don't think it's you, or it's something to-to do with us." He swallowed and kissed him again. Blue eyes fluttering closed and a hand in the perfect mop of Spock's pristine black hair. Spock pulled away and laid a chaste kiss to Jim's forehead. "I shall depart and allow you time to think." he answered as Jim nodded saluting his first officer goodbye.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the street lost to his own distractions and the ghosts of his past.

A hooded figure began to lurk behind him.

The man mirrored Jim movement for movement as he whistled.

Jim glanced backward but paid no mind, the tune familiar but distant with his alcoholic induced haze.

The person's pace picked up. And his feet thumped behind Jim, mirroring the echoing sound of his own boot heels clicking on the cement.

His eyes widened as he turned a corner and observed that he was being followed, the man making the same turn. He ran for it, as soon as his legs were fast and pumping he rounded corners, weaved through alleys and darted back and fourth to each side of the road trying to lose the person behind him the feet pounded against the ground, Jim's heart in between his ears.

"What the fuck?" he huffed under his breath.

Jim wasn't paying any mind as he collided with a brick wall, cursing the darkened sky above and running a hand through his hair.

The guy was huge.

Jim was panting and breathing harshly he couldn't hear, but once he could he tried to run past the larger male and was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. "look, I don't know who the fuck you are but you need to leave me alone. You can have my credits, just let me go alright?" He tried to struggle but the man started to hum against his ear, the buzz making Jim squirm.

His eyes widened as he realized what exactly it was he was humming.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jiiimmmyyyy, happy birthday to you." he whispered lowly with a grin.

He gave a cackle and shoved the blonde roughly against the red bricks, face smashed against the side.

Jim gasped and cried out which earned him another shove, ribs cracking under the pressure of being pushed with the other body pressed close to him.

The voice sent him spiraling back to his farmhouse in Iowa, but he was pulled out of it as grabby, clammy hands pulled at his low slung jeans.

The fly unzipping audibly in the silent air Jim tried to pull away and kick but he was shoved again and he groaned, knees snapping against the cement with a crack.

He was buckling but was held up as the hands made quick work of pulling his shorts down, cold air rushing around him.

"Come on. I'll give ya money and you can have any whore or stripper you like."

"Why have a cheap whore when I can have the sluttiest starship captain around?" he answered, Jim could hear he nuances of his voice resonating in his memories.

His cheeks and eyes burned with shame as he became half hard from the rough tugs on his penis.

His hips bucked, ramming himself and the hand hanging onto him into the wall.

Jim hissed in pain and disgust. "You'll enjoy this Jimmy…You always did." he mumbled, licking at Jim's neck.

Jim felt like he was 10 again, in _his_ arms. Being treated the same by _him. _The same words and hands…_all him_

"Frank-." he shouted and choked as the man twisted his hand, the burning sensation creeping into his lower stomach and his chest heaving in anxiety, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Nothing gets past you. Not like your mother. Bitch didn't know a thing." Jim bit at his own lower lip to prevent any sound from coming out but he whimpered as Frank squeezed and twisted his raw, aching, cock with no lubricant to slick his hold.

"Stop! Please!" he cried out a tear slipping down his cheek. " Haven't you taken enough from me!? Oh God." he cried, more tears spilling.

"I could never get enough of you Jim. I've always wanted this. To burn you, set the poison in your veins. Watch it slowly kill you. I've wanted you like this since the day the Kirks stepped into my life. After Sam ditched you. Nobody would ever know. That kid was the only thing in the way, but now you're older. Much better than before."

He responded with a thrust against Jim, his ribs breaking from being slapped against the wall and his half hard erection becoming full and engorged despite how disgusted he was with himself.

"You sick bastard!" Jim cursed as the hands squeezed him hard and it was all it took, coming too fast and too hard. Body falling to the floor.

"You're the sick one." Frank spat back as he straddled Jim's hips and pinned him to the wet and grimy floor of the alley.

Jim tried to buck the man off with his hips, his body sore and aching but Frank would not release his hold. He thrashed underneath him but all he could feel was the older male's hard prick pressed into his thigh.

Jim's communicator started to beep and in a panic Jim's ex step-father stilled, the small comm unit chirped again and he hauled them both up and shoved Jim's back against the wall this time and threw off his hood.

Jim's head smacked painfully and he could feel the blood seeping down the back of his neck moaning in pain as Frank smirked from the sound.

With a final shove he stepped away. Reaching into his pocket and bringing out an antique handgun.

Jim's dazed blues widened.

"Happy Birthday James." he whispered as he shot Jim from close range in the chest.

The blonde captain gasped and clutched at his chest as the sound of the shot reverberated in the empty streets and bounced of the cold walls. Blood seeped through his white tee-shirt and his hand twitched, trying to claw the bullet out of his chest and dropping to the floor.

Frank threw something down at the captains feet before turning to walk away, a smirk playing at his lips and eyes aglow from the adrenaline rush.

Jim couldn't breath and could feel blood rushing up to his lips. He opened his comm unit and tried to speak, but just started gasping and wheezing. Choking on blood and spittle and his hazy mind, tears rushing to his eyes.

"Spock here captain. Is everything under control down there? It has been a considerable amount of time since we last spoke-Jim?"

Jim coughed and spat hitting the button on the side of the unit that allowed Spock to know his immediate location. "Doctor McCoy and I will beam down shortly." he answered, voice strained.

Spock rushed through the halls of the ship. Using a wall unit to get a hold of McCoy and have him meet him in the transporter room with supplies. Jim sounded like he needed care on sight.

Scotty plotted in the coordinates both males on the pad apprehensive.

Once they swirled into View the came across the form of Jim, laying on his back and shaky hands scrabbling at his pants to hike them up. Bones and Spock swiftly moved in.

The doctor already had out his tri-corder and Spock aided his lover in pulling back up his jeans, curious as to why they'd be down his eyes falling on the reddened and abused skin of Jim's body.

His blue eyes were starting to glaze over breathing wet and shallow, blood running out in a stream from his lush lips.

"Shit!" Bones cursed calling Scotty to beam them back up.

"What is the extent of the damage doctor?"

"He needs surgery, he's got broken bones, a bullet in his lungs, it's why he's breathing blood. Scotty Beam us up!" he shouted into his communicator.

Jim was gingerly held by Spock, bridal style breathing shallow as Spock looked down upon him, those normally blazing blue eyes were scared and lost.

After they swirled and filtered back onto the ship Bones had the gurney all ready to go.

The Vulcan reluctantly released his hold on his captain as they got to sickbay and the surgery was under way.

Jim shook and convulsed on the table, "Dammit! He's going into shock. Spock, I can't give him anything…he's allergic to what I'm supposed to use."

With a nod Spock placed his hands on Jim's face, sending him suggestions to persuade the blonde to be calm, and relax as he took most of Jim's pain, managing it far better than a human, even though it was much more than he expected.

Jim took hold of Spock mentally, trying to wrap himself up in the Vulcan's embrace as Bones worked the bullet out of his skin and closed up his lung.

Finally he was able to get a tube down Jim's throat to allow the poor boy to breathe. Once that grueling task was over with he set out to heal the broken rub bones, and shattered kneecaps, the bruises on Jim's hips, the cuts from the fight before the true battle.

Jim clutched at the sheets in his pale, white-knuckled fists and whimpered. Spock brushed his lips against the younger male's forehead trying again to soothe his emotions as Bones fixed him up, watching the blood seep out into the tube, so it wasn't stuck in his lungs, Jim gagging and trying to grab at the obstructing object.

"No." Spock told him quietly. "Sleep my _T'hy'la," _he added. "Sleep deeply." all said in a soothingly soft command voice. Jim's eyes fluttered behind his lids and breaths were even as they started to deepen again and weren't so tinged with red.

Bones huffed and wiped at his brow before undoing Jim's pants and tugging them off, his white tee already snipped away at with scissors, so as not to disturb the sleeping man. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Spock, I don't want you to get offended by me treating Jim's injuries, but this might be more in your department. I'm pretty much done besides having to check up on him later and seeing how the blood in his IV drip is working out since he lost so much." He huffed heavily and shook his head, reaching for an ointment and placing it in Spock's outstretched hand.

"Just don't rub too hard and give an even coat, he's probably sore…" Bones nodded, not planning on finishing that statement.

This case was just bizarre, someone had jerked Jim off forcefully and then shot at him. There wasn't any lubricant involved leaving Jim's skin raw and tender.

"I'll leave you to-"

"How did this happen?" Spock asked with his brows knitted together. "I am not sure I comprehend what actions were taken against Jim…"

"He was forcefully put in that position Spock."

"Someone forced him to…completion?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he didn't fucking enjoy it. They didn't use anything to help, course they wouldn't though. They wanted Jim dead. Whoever the hell this person is. Shot at him like his chest was the bulls eye. He was probably shoved up against a wall too. (the one with smattered with Jim's blood) It's why his ribs were broken and his knee caps were cracked like that. The monster must've been huge. Anyways, I'll come back to see how Jim is feeling later, just be gentle with him. He's probably worse for wear right now."

"If only I had stayed." Spock whispered, making the doctor turn toward him again and putting his hand on his hips.

"Now you listen hear ya pointy eared bastard! None of this feeling guilty nonsense. Ya hear? Honestly Spock you can't blame yourself every time something happens to Jim. I don't care how bad it is. You can't control him. You can't stop people from hurting him. Ya just gotta' be there for him, alright?"

Spock gave a single nod and Bones gave one back. "Good. Now, if ya don't mind I'm gonna be goin' to bed now. Wake me up if there's any changes." He gave a wave and was out the silver door before Spock could think 'illogical'.

He tended to Jim, being delicate and gentle as he helped him, still holding onto one of his hands.

Spock settled the blankets over his captain's frame watching him snuggle closer to the covers and soft pile of pillows under his head.

The Vulcan ran a hand through the short, blonde lockes with a partial sigh in the quiet of the private room before catching himself and cutting it off.

Jim's face screwed into an expression of pain and he twisted onto his side.

Spock took Jim's face into his long fingered hands and kissed the top of his head, feeling the anxiety through the contact. "sleep T'hy'la"

"No!" Jim shouted back, gripping the sheets. Spock took one of his hands and tangled it with his own, the other still cupping the side of his face. "M-momma" he whined, face crumpling as his mind told him he was ten again, in the backseat of the corvette, being violated for the first time by the man that would never cease to let him go.

He'd get rid of the car, and himself with it, if he wasn't such a fucking chicken.

He whimpered and Spock's heart snapped in two. "Jim." he murmured against his lips. "Come back to me." he commanded softly.

Jim moaned, and tried to turn away but the Vulcan held onto him. Jim shouldn't be asleep he should wake so that he could know Spock was here.

Before he knew it wide blue eyes were staring back at him, as his lips gasped for air. Spock took his face in his hands again running his fingers over his cheek bones and tracing his features. "Breathe," Spock instructed.

Jim regained control of his lung function and rested his head against his first officer's, shakily wrapping arms around the taller male.

"I'm so sorry." he breathed out in a rush. "I shouldn't have-oh God Spock what have I done?" He asked tears already slipping down his face and the quakes growing stronger.

The Vulcan easily lifted the captain into his arms and settled with him back on the bed.

"You are not at fault _T'hy'la_."

"But I-" Jim choked and sobbed into Spock's shoulder. "I didn't mean to. I-I didn't e-even like it. I hate him. I hate him so much and He-he won't leave me alone." The words were rushed and panicked and Jim just needed to breathe.

"Be calm," Spock spoke quietly.

"I-I'mmm try-iiing." Jim sobbed.

Spock held him tighter. "I am not angry with you. Only with the man that hurt you. You know him…how?"

Jim shook his head and hid his face in the crook of Spock's neck, his chest heaving with his cries and kissing the skin there in apology.

Spock rubbed at his back and kissed the side of his face. "It may help you if you inform me about the actions taken against you." He spoke softy in Jim's ear.

"Give me a minute," he mumbled as the painful cries stopped but the river of tears continued.

He slowly pulled his face away and looked at the sheet sniffling, wiping at his nose, eyes and lips red, both puffy and his blues bloodshot.

"H-his name is Frank," His breath hitched and Spock softly scratched at the nape of his neck, hand running through his hair as he lifted his chin with the other and laying a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Frank was my step father." He continued, Spock's eyes widening slightly.

"He was related to you?" He asked, trying to be sure he got all the facts in order, still laying his lips to Jim's head. Trying to reassure him in every way possible.

"By law, " Jim offered swiping at his eyes and sniffling. Spock reached over to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped at Jim's cheeks before holding it out for him to blow his own nose.

Jim got most of the gunk out and still sniffled throwing the paper onto the dresser top, "Thanks." he answered quietly wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Spock's neck.

"I sense there's more."

"Yeah, I'm getting there. He was my step father, and he was nice when my mom was around, but when she was off planet or wasn't home, he was a drunk. There was a side to him that nobody knew about…He-" Jim started coughing and Spock easily poured a glass of water from the carafe, holding the glass to Jim's lips as he gulped it down.

"Easy," Spock chided gently, rubbing Jim's back and setting the glass down. "What did he do?" he asked, genuinely worried for his captain, brows coming together.

"Frank-" More tears came to is eyes, and Spock brushed his lips to Jim's cheeks to wipe them away.

"He raped me." He whispered, sobbing again and grabbing Spock's arms to hold him there, he didn't want him to leave. "Abused me, but the rape…that was the worst. After Sam left he did whatever the hell he wanted. Spent my tenth birthday in the back of the corvette being-" He shook his head and ran his lower lip through his teeth.

Spock gave a short nod. "How someone could do that to you…any human being for that matter, escapes me."

Jim nodded and held onto Spock, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for. He hurt you, such matters are hard to discuss, even to someone as close as we are. It makes you uncomfortable. I can feel you shaking, your heartbeat is much too high, erratic. You are on the verge of panic…I can see why you would wish not to discuss the matter, and I thank you for…opening up to me."

"I love you Spock,"

"And I you, _T'hy'la_. You know that." He mumbled back kissing Jim sweetly, their chests touching and Jim twisting the front of Spock's shirt in his grip.

"He will not harm you here. Your ship and crew, as much as you protect us, we return the favor to our captain. Spock was beyond devoted, He couldn't help but actually let his feelings show, his possession and love.

He cupped the back o Jim's head and kissed him again, before slowly pulling away. "You must rest." he mumbled, forehead laying against Jim's.

"Stay?" he asked weakly, voice shaking again. "I can't without you-" He felt more tears sip out and he sniffed a bit, wiping quickly at his crystalline eyes.

"Of course." Spock answered he easily slipped beside Jim on the small bed, laying on his side and the blonde turned towards his chest so he could look at him. "It's so much easier when you're here." He whispered.

"Then here is where I will remain." Spock whispered kissing the top of Jim's head and then his lips, the kiss deep and languid before Jim rested his head against the pillow and held on tight to fight the nightmares of dreamland.

A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? There shall be more possibly. I have more planned. I'd love some reviews. Thanks for reading.


End file.
